Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 2
: on My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could. :Princess Celestia: I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They're gone! :Discord: laughter Everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win. :Applejack: Our friendship...over? :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you talking to? :Applejack: Nopony! Nopony whatsoever. :Twilight Sparkle: What? Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you! :Pinkie Pie: Why? Need a good laugh? :Twilight Sparkle: What is happening to my friends? :Discord: Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. : :Discord: laughter :Pinkie Pie: And what are you laughing at? :Discord: Ho, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons. :Pinkie Pie: Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie! :Fluttershy: Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! :Fluttershy: No. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! :Fluttershy: No. Ha ha-ha ha ha. :Applejack: Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together. :Rarity: HI-YAH! Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya! :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, why are you all acting like this? :Pinkie Pie: Quit it! Stop it! :Twilight Sparkle: We need to stick together. :Fluttershy: Ha, ha. :Discord: laughter It's just too entertaining. :Twilight Sparkle: Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair. :Discord: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello? :Twilight Sparkle: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end? :Discord: Oh, wait, did you...? laughter How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth? :Flashback Discord: Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. :Discord: I never said they were in the labyrinth. :Twilight Sparkle: But...but.. :Discord: Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. mockingly Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak. :Thunder :Pinkie Pie: Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk! :Twilight Sparkle: grunt Think, Twilight, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began. :Rarity: Don't touch my gem! :Fluttershy: I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: What 'chu laughin' at? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute...home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in Ponyville! Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know could give us a clue. Ah! :Fluttershy: Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud. :Applejack: Wow, I can see so much better now. Whoa! I meant to do that. :Twilight Sparkle: Wah! Ahh! Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap. :Discord: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes. :Pinkie Pie: This may look like fun, but it's not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. :Discord: Picture it: The chaos capital of the world. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't picture anything. It's too dark. splash :Discord: Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it. :Fluttershy: Don't worry, you won't!!!. laughter :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please? :Applejack: I absolutely refuse. :Fluttershy: With pleasure. :Pinkie Pie: I hate libraries! :Twilight Sparkle: moan :Rarity: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: Pleeeease, we've gotta hurry! :Rarity: Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom! :Twilight Sparkle: Tom? :Rarity: Well, it's not going to work. :Twilight Sparkle: You're not going in without him, are you? :Rarity: Mm-mm. :Twilight Sparkle: grunting Fine! :Spike: snore Ah! Brrr! What did you do that for, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: 'Cause you just looked so peaceful. :Spike: I...uh...huh? :crash :Rarity: Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, for the love of... :Spike: Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask. I need you to help me find something. :Fluttershy: Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, I've had just about enough... splash :Fluttershy: Your face! bang :Spike: What's happened to everypony? :Applejack: I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret. :Spike: The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it! :Fluttershy: Hah! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book! :Fluttershy: voice Keep away! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Applejack, give me that book! :Applejack: I don't have any book. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You guys! Stop it right now! :Rarity: Mine! :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, do you even know what you just stole? :Rarity: No, but if you want it, I want it! :Twilight Sparkle: groan Give me that book! Where is she? Where's Rarity? :Applejack: Beats me. :Twilight Sparkle: Lies! :yowl, fighting noises :Twilight Sparkle: Get back! All of you! This is my book. And I'm going to READ IT! gasp The Elements! :Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! They were here all along! :Spike: This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal! :Twilight Sparkle: See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together! :Applejack: yawn :Twilight Sparkle: You don't even care, do you? :All: No! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete JERKS! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And... big crown thingy! Come on everypony, let's go! :Spike: But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it. :Spike: But what about Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go! :Spike: Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? moan That won't end well. :Twilight Sparkle: Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again! :All but Rarity: Yeah! Woo-hoo! :Rarity: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: Move! Look out, here comes Tom! :crash :Discord: Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now! :Discord: I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Formation, now! :All: Eh. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, get over here. All right, let's get this over with. :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? :Applejack: Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours. :Pinkie Pie: I HATE the Elements of Harmony! :Fluttershy: Hmph! Garbage. :Rarity: MINE! :Spike: Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this- whoa! :Fluttershy: mockingly Oops, sorry, Rainbow Crash. chuckle :Discord: Bravo, ponies, bravo! random noises Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools. laughter :Twilight Sparkle: growl :Pinkie Pie: It's your fault it didn't work. :Twilight Sparkle: Who are you talking to? :Pinkie Pie: Any of you! To ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here! :Applejack: I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm. :Fluttershy: Yeah! I'm sick of you losers. :Twilight Sparkle: FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...? :Discord: laughing Oh, my stomach! Twilight, you've got to see what I just did. :sneeze :Discord: It's priceless! laughing Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home. :Twilight Sparkle: Not anymore... :Discord: YES! laughter :close :Twilight Sparkle: Pack your things, Spike, we're leaving. :Spike: groan :Twilight Sparkle: Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here. :Spike: Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs. belch Make it stop! :Twilight Sparkle: These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back? :Spike: groan belch :Twilight Sparkle: "Real friends don't care what your cover is. Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through. The best thing to do is stay true to yourself. Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them." :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord! :Spike: moaning :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria! :Spike: moaning :Twilight Sparkle: Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself. :Spike: moaning belch :Applejack: And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship. :Applejack: Oh, now you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Discord? :Twilight Sparkle: Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're not a liar. :Applejack: Wh-what happened? Twilight! sigh I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me? :Twilight Sparkle: I already have. Come on! :Fluttershy: Oh no! Twilight, Applejack, I just had the worst dream! :Rarity: offscreen What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away--! :Rarity: Let us never speak of this again. :Pinkie Pie: laughter And I-I turned gray! giggle Can you believe it?! :Fluttershy: Uh? She's not here. :Twilight Sparkle: Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements. :Applejack: She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hey guys! :Twilight Sparkle: We've been looking everywhere for you! :Rainbow Dash: That's nice. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty! :Rainbow Dash: Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome. :Rarity: How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale? :Applejack: The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond. :Rarity: I thought we agreed never to speak of that again. :Twilight Sparkle: Time for Plan B. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her. :Fluttershy: Got it! :Fluttershy: Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... :Rainbow Dash: Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her. Hyah! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rarity and Pinkie Pie: WHOA! :Rarity: PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE! :Pinkie Pie: Oops. :Applejack: Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down! :Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please? :Fluttershy: whimper/crying I can't! :Twilight Sparkle: If you can't catch her, Discord wins! :Fluttershy: That big...dumb...MEANIE! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count! :Rainbow Dash: Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone! :Rainbow Dash: Wh-what happened? gasp How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord? :All: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's a little early for a group hug. :Discord: laughter Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Not as wonderful as friendship. :Discord: Oh, this again? explosion :Applejack: That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long. :Discord: Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you ever learn? gasp :Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. :Discord: Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, "frenemies". Just make it quick. flash I'm missing some excellent chaos here. :Twilight Sparkle: All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do! :Pinkie Pie: Wait-wait-wait! growl :Discord: Huh. What's this? :Discord: No. NO! :cracking crash :fanfare :Princess Celestia: We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos. :Crowd: cheering :music :credits }} es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 pl:Transkrypty/Powrót do Harmonii#Część 2 ru:Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии, часть 2